pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Chandelure
Vs. Chandelure is the ninth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 5/12/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan travel along a path in the forest, as Iris looks to the sky concerned. Iris: A cold front just came through. It’s going to rain soon. Rui: (Obliviously) Rain? What’s rain? Cilan: Have you never experienced rain before? Rui: Not in a desert, no. Cilan: Well. Rain is when the precipitation level of the upper atmosphere condenses into nimbus clouds in the sky, where it— Rui: Yawn! Anyone else wanna try? Iris: Water is gonna fall from the sky. Rui: (Enthusiastic) Water from the sky?! That’s amazing! Ian: Let’s see if you still think so. A drop of rain hits Rui on the head, her looking with glee. The sky is filled with dark clouds, as the rain pours lightly. Rui gazes in amazement, then to horror as a torrential downpour begins, drenching them. Rui: Ah! I don’t like this! I don’t like this! The group takes off in a sprint, seeking shelter from the rain. They spot an old abandoned mansion off the path, making their way towards it and heading inside. Once there, Rui plops to the floor, panting from exhaustion. Rui: That, was terrible! Iris: A light rain isn't too bad. But that was way too much! Victini and Axew shake the excess water off themselves, as Rui looks at her wet clothes in distain. Rui: And now I’m soaked to the bone! Is there anywhere I can dry up or change? Litwick: Lit. A Litwick appears, going up next to Rui. Rui coos in admiration, then curls up to it for warmth. Rui: Aw! Who’s such a good little heat source?! You are! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (With male voice) Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and Pokémon, which becomes the fuel that it burns. Cilan: Absorbs your life force?! Iris: Such a creepy ghost! Ian: Sounds interesting to me. Rui: (Sleepily) Yes, it does. Rui curls up on the floor around Litwick, its flame growing while Rui’s skin looks more wrinkled. The group freaks out at this. Cilan: It’s draining her energy! Iris: Let her go! The sound of chanting occurs, as the group looks around. They are surrounded by Litwick, them all chanting eerily. Ian, Iris and Cilan stand back to back, looking nervous at the numbers. Iris: Ahh! So creepy. Cilan: If we don’t handle this, then we’re in big trouble! Ian: Victini, use Confusion! Victini’s eyes glow blue, lifting several Litwick and tossing them away. The others release Flamethrower from the flames on their head. The group scurry to dodge the attacks. Iris: Axew, use Dragon Rage! Axew’s stomach glows with blue dragon energy, as it fires it in the shape of a dragon. Dragon Rage bursts through several of them, though they all begin to regroup. Cilan: Perhaps this situation needs an intensified flavor! Dwebble, come out and use Rock Slide! Cilan throws his Pokéball to the air, choosing Dwebble. Dwebble: Dwebble! Dwebble raises its pinchers, as it glows white and forms several boulders around itself. It fires the boulders, blasting back several Litwick. The other downed Litwick get back up, their flames growing. The others look exhausted, being drained of energy. Iris: (Panting) They’re, too many of them. Cilan: (Panting) We can’t hold them off. Ian: We have to. The Litwick begin chanting again, when a Chandelure enters the foyer. It lets out a startling scream, as the Litwick all retreat. The Chandelure lowers itself down towards the group, them all recovering with the Litwick gone. Iris: (Revitalized) Whew! What a relief! Cilan: It certainly was fortunate that this Chandelure appeared. (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (With male voice) Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon and the final evolved form of Litwick. It absorbs a spirit, which it then burns. By waving the flames on its arms, it puts its foes into a hypnotic trance. Iris: Oh, come on! Is it trying to drain us too?! Voice: “On nights whistling from the gusts of the storm, travelers wary from a quest receive more than they bargained for.” The group looks towards the stairs, as Shauntal strolls down them. Rui sits up and stretches, as if waking up from a good nap. Rui: (Yawns) Ah, what a nap! Huh? (Spots Shauntal) Who’s that? Cilan: (Freaking out) That’s, that’s Shauntal of the Elite Four! Iris: No way! Rui: (Confused) Elite Four? Never heard of them. Iris: Seriously? We’ve told you about them before. Shauntal: Oh my! It isn’t often that I encounter a soul that hasn’t heard of the name Elite Four. Regardless, I shall regale you in tales of glory and thrills of what we are abou— Rui: (Waves hand to dismiss) On second thought. Ian, short version. Ian: The Elite Four are the most powerful trainers in the region. They are led by a Champion, who is stronger than even them. Rui: So there are five super powerful trainers yet they’re called the Elite Four?! Someone skipped counting that day. Shauntal: (Giggles) You are such an amusing character. I would love to study you more in order to understand your personality features. Ian steps forward, garnishing Shauntal’s attention. Ian: Shauntal, my name is Ian. I challenge you to a battle. Shauntal: Huh? Ian? As in the Dragon Tamer? One of the most fabled figures of our time? Ah! Shauntal shoots forward, grabbing Ian’s hands and invading his personal space. Shauntal: I will accept your challenge only if you provide me more detailed descriptions of your heroics. There is so much exaggeration, redactions, and purely unbelievable feats that you are entwined with. Ian looks a bit uncomfortable, though nods. Ian: Fine. I accept. Iris: Wait, you’re not really going to challenge her, are you?! She’s a member of the Elite Four! Rui: Uh, isn’t that the reason he’s challenging her? To prove he’s the strongest? Cilan: That is true. But the flavors of an Elite Four member are more intense than regular trainers. This will be his toughest battle yet. Ian: In this region at least. I choose Victini. Victini: Vic! Victini runs forward, eager to battle. Shauntal: Ah, a Victini. “The sailors from the coast tell the legend of the lighthouse. They state that this lighthouse only lights during the worst of storms, and only when sailors are on their final approach. A few of them swear that they saw a Pokémon, a small one but radiating a beautiful light.” Iris: What was that? Shauntal: A passage from a book I read in the past. Cilan: You are familiar with Victini lore? Rui: (Annoyed) Where was she a few weeks ago? Shauntal: As for myself, I shall utilize Chandelure. Chandelure: Lure. Chandelure floats forward, the two Pokémon staring each other down. Cilan: I suppose I shall referee. And begin! Ian: Victini, Flame Burst! Victini’s hands glow red, as it forms a circle pattern in the air. A circle of red energy forms, as it throws the Flame Burst forward. Chandelure is hit, glowing and absorbing the flames into its body. Iris: No way! Cilan: That was a Flash Fire ability! It absorbs Fire attacks and makes the user’s Fire moves even stronger! Rui: That’s so unfair! Shauntal: (Giggles) What is more like a story than having an adversary that seems almost impossible to defeat?! “Once the candle is lit, it ignites! Only for the flame to grow out of one’s control.” Chandelure’s head flame grows and shoots a blue flame forward for Inferno, blasting Victini back. It shakes off the damage, eager to go. Ian: Our Fire attacks won’t work. And Quick Attack won’t either. Which means our only choice. Confusion! Victini hits Chandelure with a wave of Confusion, though it recovers quickly. It shoots another stream of Inferno, Victini running and dodging this time. Chandelure appears in Victini’s face, startling it. Shauntal: “Within darkness basks light, while the light, sinks back into darkness.” Chandelure forms and fires Shadow Ball right in Victini’s face. Victini tumbles backwards, defeated. Rui: (Flatly) Well that was pathetic. I thought you were supposed to be a powerful trainer, Ian. Cilan: That is the power of the Elite Four. They made even Ian look like an amateur. Ian picks up Victini, smiling. Ian: Good effort. We had a major disadvantage. This one was on me. Victini: (Weakly) Vic. Shauntal: (Giggles) And now, you’re end of the bargain. I await all the details of your adventures to date. End Scene Later, the sun is out and the group heads outside the mansion. Rui, Iris and Axew lay out in the sun, letting it dry their still damp clothes. Ian is telling his story to Shauntal, who is feverishly writing down everything that is occurring. Shauntal: Incredible! To think that you are intertwined with so many fascinating plots. Ian: Now that we’ve gone through all that, I have a question. Are there legends of a hero of Unova? Shauntal: Huh? Are you referring to the legend of two brothers? Cilan: Isn’t that the story of the creators of Unova? Shauntal: Yes. Long ago, there was a dragon that formed the Unova region. It was commanded by twin heroes, who brought peace and prosperity to the region. However, over time, the brothers began to have differing views on what was most important for the region. Truth, or ideals. Ian: Truth or ideals? Shauntal: The older twin believed in a path of truth and reality, while the younger twin believed in ideals and possibilities. The single dragon split into two and took a side, pitting the brothers against each other. The two sides were equal, and eventually formed a truce. The dragons are known as Reshiram and Zekrom. Iris: Huh? Reshiram and Zekrom? Iris shoots up and runs over to join the others, intrigued now. Iris: Do you know what happened to them? The legend never says what becomes of them! Shauntal: (Apologetic) There is no record. However, it is believed that the two turned into stones and await for new heroes to take command of them. And if this day comes, it will spell the end of an era. Iris: I would love to see one of them in my lifetime! Maybe even ride one of them! Cilan: That does seem outlandish. Ian: Is that detail common knowledge? Them turning into stones? Shauntal: No, it is a very obscure detail that I’ve come across in my research of the heroes, in order to write a novel with similar characters. Only the greatest and dedicated of scholars would eventually locate this piece of information. Ian: I wonder. Iris: Wonder what? Ian: Nothing important. Shauntal closes her book, satisfied. Shauntal: Thank you for your help, Ian. Your story was a most fascinating one! Cilan: Are you leaving already? Shauntal: Quite. “A weary traveler, recovered with the storm passed, continues on the never ending quest that is Pokémon.” There is so much to learn, and I have no time to waste! I look forward to meeting you all again! Shauntal heads off, pasting Rui still lying on the ground. Iris: She was, interesting for sure. Ian: The two heroes, huh? Perhaps he… Cilan: Who? Ian stands up, determined. Ian: We should be heading out too. Rui: Aw! Five more minutes! Cilan: You’ll want to change out of those damp clothes. You’ll catch a cold. Rui: Please! I’ve never had a cold before in my life! Main Events * The group meets Shauntal of the Elite Four. * Ian battles Shauntal and loses. * Shauntal tells the group the story of two heroes, featuring Reshiram and Zekrom. * Cilan's Dwebble is revealed to know Rock Slide. Characters * Ian * Shauntal * Rui * Iris * Cilan Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Chandelure (Shauntal's) * Axew (Iris') * Dwebble (Cilan's) * Litwick (wild, dozens) Trivia * This episode was partially inspired by the anime episode Scare at the Litwick Mansion! * Shauntal speaks similarly to how she does in the games, forming quotes from books or story ideas to refer to people. ** She also uses this flourished embellishment while giving her Pokémon commands. This is to showcase a unique aspect of the Unova Elite Four, different ways of commanding their Pokémon. * This marks Ian's first Elite Four battle since Bertha in Vs. Hippowdon. Due to it being so early in this series, he lost easily. * Shauntal is shown to know of Victini lore. As Rui pointed out, this would've been useful when they were still trying to figure out about Victini's home. * The tale of two brothers and the creation of Reshiram and Zekrom is revealed, introducing these dragons for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge